Yu-Gi-Oh Gx: A duelist's dream
by Fanfiction.exe
Summary: Follow Elizabeth Andrews, an American duelist living in the duel academia of japan, on her journey to become a pro
1. A miraculous victory

As I got out of bed, I was filled with a sense of nervous excitement. A little under a year ago, I decided to try and take on the pro dueling circuit. Much to my family's chagrin, I knew there was one place that almost all great duelists went to: and that was the Duel Academia of Japan. The school was infamous for its elitist attitude, which was only magnified during the admission process. Even when disregarding japan's natural distaste of foreigners in their country's schooling, duel academia was still an anomaly. With over 20,000 applicants a year and fewer than 700 accepted, I needed any advantage I could get. Word on the street said that once you got into your dorm: Osiris red, Ra yellow, and Obelisk blue, seldom left it. Your initial placement relied on three things: An S.A.T. like test used to determine your "school smarts", a live duel with a proctor, and my least favorite: recommendations.

While the idea of having someone with proper credentials recommend you for an important opportunity was sound, it became a complete power struggle in practice. If you didn't have connections in high places, you were shit out of luck when it came to making Obelisk blue. With this in mind, I knew I had to get a near perfect on both the written and duel portions of the exam. As I stepped into the warm shower, any doubt I had left that day was forgotten in that misty warmth. Putting on my nicest blouse, I went over my deck one last time, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. When I finally emerged from my apartment in Osaka, a confident smirk graced my face. I got about 10 feet from my door before I heard my landlord. " Ms Andrews, you _do_ know that it isn't common practice to go outside without pants, right?" As my face turned a new shade of crimson, I rushed inside making sure to put on a skirt this time. Calming myself down, I finally walked outside, Duel disk and deck in tow. Hopping onto the closest bullet train, I arrived at Tokyo tower around 7:35, almost 30 minutes before the exams started.

Forgetting my recent embarrassment, I took note of my surroundings. A couple hundred applicants were already there, many of whom were chatting up a storm. I found a blonde haired girl named Asuka who was nice to talk to. She had a lot of interesting insight into life at the academy (I could only assume a sibling of hers went) and was nothing but polite. She seemed like a good first friend. As one topic changed to the next, I became so engrossed in our conversation, I almost missed the giant doors opening, motioning us all in. We were given a short opening speech thanking us for applying, followed quickly by the start of the duels. Going in alphabetical order, I knew my duel was going to be one of the first. And speak of the devil:  
"A-n-du-ru-zu E-ri-zu-bi-su?" A proctor called. Foreign students were rare at the academy, so it only made sense he would butcher my name. "Please report to duel arena 4" I did as asked of me until I heard something that peaked my interest:

"Mr Takayama will now begin taking any and all challengers in the place of proctors. If you manage to defeat him, you will automatically be awarded a place in Obelisk Blue! However, in order to challenge him you must first sign this waiver which will prevent you from applying again if you lose." An interesting offer for sure. While the rewards were great, the risk were as well. That being said, if there was one thing I was sure of, it was my dueling skills. After all, what was that point of going to school for dueling if you weren't confident in your abilities in the first place?

"If you wish to challenge please report to the admissions desk. Be aware that all participants will duel on the main stage where your matches will be recorded."

Lining up with the rest of the more daring applicants, I sized everyone else up. While I was never particularly cocky, I felt like I was the most prepared out of us all. After waiting around for about 15 minutes we were asked to line up in alphabetical order. With my luck I ended up having to duel first. was an eccentric of a man, equipped with a mullet larger than his own head.

" Ms Andrews, this is your last chance to forfeit. After this there is no going back, do you understand?" I nodded my head having already accepted the risks of my decision. "Well I guess the only thing left to do is start. Let's duel!" Drawing my six cards, a sense of relief washed over me. While my hand was by no means broken, it was pretty damn good. "I'll start by summoning Silent swordsman Lv3!" I bellowed. A small child of a warrior sprang forth from a blue halo with the numbers 1000/1000 appearing next to it. "Next, I'll equip it with the spell card Level bias! This card can only be equipped to a "LV" monster, but the equipped monster gains attack and defense equal to 300* its level!" The child's strength seemed to double with his introduction to this new power, and a confident smirk appeared on his face. "I'll set four cards face down to end my turn." Not a bad start.

Mr. Takayama waved his finger at me condescendingly. "First lesson: never invest all of your recourses at once! I draw to start my turn, and now I'll tear your defense down! I activate my spell card, heavy storm!" A cyclone ravished the field only to disappear as if it was never there in the first place. "I chain my trap card: Dangerous gamble! This negates your storm and allows us to both draw a card, but doubles all battle damage I take this turn." The smirk on my opponent's face was not reassuring. "Not bad, but that draw gave me exactly what I needed: I summon thunder king Rai-oh!" With a crack of light and a burst of sound an electric ridden beast of a machine appeared before me. "What the fuck is this! That card is a staple in tier 1 decks!" I thought angrily. "Next I'll play my spell, Storm's wrath! If I control a light thunder type monster or a dark Aqua type monster: I can destroy one card you control!" My swordsman shattered, but his equip spell effect could still trigger.

"I activate the other effect of Level bias! When this card is sent to the grave after being equipped to LV monster I can add any LV card from my deck to my hand." The proctors finger wag alerted me that I fucked up. "Any duelist applying to Obelisk blue should know common card effects. As long as Thunder king is on the field neither player can add cards from their deck to their hand except by drawing! Not only that, but since the first part of my spell resolved, I can special summon one monster from my deck with the previous credentials listed but with the same level. That means you can say hello to my Aqua queen Mizu-ki!" An aquamarine colored machine enveloped in a blue aura appeared in a blinding flash. "As long as my queen is on the field you can only activate spell and trap cards once per turn!" He said gleefully "If that's the case, I'll chain my trap card to your Aqua Queen's summon: call of the haunted!" My silent swordsman reappeared immediately staring down his two new foes. "That's fine, both my Aqua queen and Thunder king have more attack than that puny child! Do you know how long I've waited for this?" "Waited for what?" I responded, confused. "If a proctor can successfully participate in this challenge for 5 years and go undefeated they get a professorship! I'm not letting a petty American girl get in the way of that! Now I'm ending this: Aqua queen attack his silent swordsman!" As the machine's onslaught of water approached my warrior I made a game winning move: "During the damage step I activate my trap card: mirror wall! This halves the attack of all your monsters that battle mine, effectively making my silent swordsman the strongest monster on the field!" A look of exasperation appeared on my opponent's face " Do you ever learn? If you read my Aqua Queen you would know that I can sacrifice it to negate any spell or trap cards you play and destroy them. You re-" "YOU should learn the rules of the fucking game!" I shouted. An awkward moment of silence followed my outburst. "What do you mean?!" He asked angrily. With that, a large smile dawned upon my face. "Well, any good duelist would know that only two types of card can be activated during the damage step. Those are cards with a spell speed of 2 which directly alter attack and defense, and counter traps. Last time I checked your Aqua queen satisfied neither of those requirements!" At that moment, 's face could've been mistaken for a tomato."That means my mirror wall **will** go through, and your Aqua queen **will** be destroyed by battle." My swordsman slashed through an array of motors and sliced the confused machine in two. His life points dropped by a measly 50, but it was a start. Now with real anger on his face, he stated to yell. "Fine, I'll enter my main phase 2 and activate my continuous spell: The storm's revival! During either player's standby phase I can target either a light thunder or dark Aqua type monster in my grave and special summon it! You may have survived a turn, but I assure you that your next one will be your last at this academy! I'll activate two other cards from my hand: swords of revealing light and mage power! The first one prevents you from attacking for 3 turns and the other boosts my thunder king's attack up to 3400! How will you get over it now?" "My spell shattering arrow should take care of that!" I yelled. "It destroys all face up spells you control and inflicts 500 damage to you for each one!" I almost cringed at the arrow's blast, his life pints dropping to 2450. Once I saw the card I had drawn, I knew the duel was over. "During my standby phase, mirror wall is destroyed and silent swordsman LV 3's effect activates summoning silent swordsman LV 5!"

"Tch, I'll activate thunder king's effect sacrificing itself to negate your summon." At that declaration my smile grew tenfold "I knew you'd do that, and with that move I win." "Whaaa?!" He stuttered "Time to end this; I activate my spell: An apprentice's quest! This card allows me to add any level 4 or lower spellcaster from my deck to my hand. I choose silent magician LV4. Now I'll activate the card I just drew, LV up! This allows me to transform my magician into her level 8 counterpart. Descend from the ether and exterminate your foes: Silent Magician LV 8, appear before me and finish this!" As my magician's burs field, I felt like a goddess. I had done the impossible. I had challenged a would be professor, won, and gone through the duel unscathed. I had won, and right now, nothing else mattered.

End of Prologue

Cards I created this chapter and their effects:

Dangerous gamble: Counter trap

Negate the activation of an opponents spell or trap card and destroy it. If you do, both players draw a card and all damage you take this turn is doubled.

Level bias: Equip spell

Can only be equipped to a "LV" monster. The equipped monster gains atk and def equal to 300* it's level. When this card is sent to the grave after being equipped to a "LV" monster: You can add 1 "LV" card from your deck to your hand.

Storm's wrath: Normal spell

If you control either a light thunder type monster or a dark Aqua type monster target one card your opponent controls; destroy the target, and if you do, special summon one monster with the credential which you didn't select and with the same level as the monster you selected earlier.

Aqua Queen Mizu-ki Dark, Aqua, level 4

Each player can only set and activate spell/trap cards once per turn as long as this card remains on the field. During either player's turn, when your opponent would activate a spell or trap card: You can send this face up card from the field to the grave; negate the activation of your opponent's card, and if you do, destroy it.

Storm's revival: Continuous spell

If you control neither a light thunder type monster, nor a water Aqua type one; destroy this card. During either player's standby phase you can target either a light thunder type monster or a dark Aqua type monster (you cannot select a monster whose typing you already control) and par life points equal to 200*its level; special summon the target.

An apprentice's quest: Normal spell

Add 1 Level 4 or lower spellcaster from your deck to your hand.


	2. Gotcha!

**I know it's been a while, but I just wanted to get this short part out of the way. Still looking for a beta if anyone's free. Thanks.**

Chapter 2: Gotcha!?

As I exited the duel arena, I felt like a god. I had just beaten someone 13 years my senior without losing a single life point. Making my way through the stands, all eyes were glued on me. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Well that was quite a show!" Asuka remarked.

"I expected you to be good, but...wow."

I grinned from ear to ear then sat down, resting for the next 2 and a half hours. Thankfully I woke up in time to see Asuka duel, but most of the other matches were pathetic. From kids not remembering their own card effects to someone unaware that a chain resolved backwards, the majority of the contestants were amateurs at best. It did, however, make sense. There were three test sessions, with this one being the last. You were either cautious, busy, or flat out lazy to have missed the first two. Most of the blue had probably already gotten in. I was snapped back to reality by a finger repeatedly poking my head.

"What!" I almost screamed.

"Sorry to bother you sleeping beauty," she said sarcastically "but the headmaster's about to give a speech."

To be honest, it was what you'd expect. An apology that they couldn't accept all the great talent applying and a basic rundown of what you'd get in your acceptance form and when.

"I'm glad all of you showed interest in our academy. I'm sure with talent like yoursel-"

He was cut off by some idiot running in the door screaming "Sorry I'm late!"

It took me a while to process the sheer stupidity of what had just occurred. Some kid had run into the testing station over 2 and a half hours after its start, he hadn't come in quitley and very quitley ask if there was a chance he could still have his exam. No, he had run in during the headmasters speech lacking any social grace and had yet to explain his actions currently standing there looking like a complete fool.

No one said anything for about 30 seconds, until the headmaster spoke up.

"Well, the exam hasn't actually ended yet.."

The smile on the kid's face and the look of unadulterated rage on 's told the whole story.

"Thanks teach!" the kid said. "Now who do I have to duel?"

Regaining a bit of his composure, the doctor stepped forward. "That would be me." he practically seethed. "You will have one duel, no exceptions." he explained quickly.

The kid's face was priceless: "Allright teach, let's duel!"

"This is gonna be a blowout." I said absentmindedly "Gonna grab a drink, you want anything?" I asked turning to Asuka.

"No thanks, I'm just going to rest and watch." she replied.

"Suit yourself." I said walking away.

After getting a sufficient distance away from the main hall, I began to feel a bit bad for the kid. He obviously loved dueling, and wanted to attends the school, but there was no doubt that he was going to be humiliated in front of thousands by the professor. It still was his own fault, but no-one deserved that. Grabbing my mango smoothie, I took my time walking back to the arena to get my stuff. The closer I got the louder it became, I could have sworn they were cheering. As I finally stepped back into the arena, I was something I would never forget.

"I activate polymerization fusing my avian and burstinatrix to summon flame wingman!"

A purple and green beast appeared on the field staring down Crowler's ancient gear golem.

"Now I attack your golem with my flare wingman!" the kid almost screamed. "When attacking a monster with more attack than it, skyscraper's effect kicks in giving him an extra 1000 attack points!"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the flaming blur barreling down toward the golem. I watched as it smashed into the hunk of metal spraying scraps of metal everywhere. All of the sound in the room stopped as I just focused on this one, damn, kid. This one kid who had just done the impossible without even trying. Ignoring the cheers and awestruck faces from his victory, he turned to the professor.

"Gotcha!" He said with a smile.


	3. Reminiscence

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A Duelist's Dream

As the bullet train back to Osaka proper raced along its path, floating above the frictionless track, I began to drift back into the web of experiences known as memories. I didn't miss my family, I was proud of being independent. And yet, I kept drifting back to the same damn thing. My father's approving smile, my mothers caring arms, the ...

Ugh, who was I kidding? I was homesick. I was tired of making my own meals and living on a budget. I was tired of having to work harder than everyone else, tired of the xenophobes and ignoramuses, tired of … tired of being second best.

Kuriboh-hair's win (I had decided to call him that) really shook me. Throughout my match I'd demonstrated a mastery of the game. Whether it was abusing mirror walls effect during the damage step, or the fact I had shown proper management control, none of it seemed to matter. As soon as he'd won, the roar of the crowd that followed… Well, people were always more enamored by a come from behind victory then a blowout.

What really sucked is that, although I'd never admit it, that was all I wanted. I wanted to be cheered on, to have the crowd behind my back screaming my name as I pulled a seemingly impossible win. And he'd done it. Without the hours of practice, the multiple tutors and game theory lessons, he'd won without even really trying. Regardless of how hard I was on myself, in the back of my mind I still knew I had done well. I could satisfy myself with the knowledge that if I did get in, I'd be blue.

"You know what?" I thought aloud.

"I deserve a reward. I'm going to the hot springs!" I declared proudly.

As the train came to a halt at my favorite stop, I grabbed my tote bag and joined the sea of passengers leaving the station; continuing the long walk until I reached the hot springs whose mere mention sent waves of euphoria. After sliding my season pass through the scanner, I was greeted by the familiar voice of an old friend.

* * *

I'd met Kasumi about 3 months ago, she'd just started her internship at the spa a few weeks earlier, and her red hair made her stick out like a sore thumb. I introduced myself to her (I made a habit of learning new faces) and we instantly hit it off. Through 6 visits and 1,500,000 Yen, I'd learned she was 23, a recent college grad, and was saving up money for med school. When I told her my mom was an orthopedic surgeon, her face lit up (Having a parent who pioneered new age prosthetics was always a good conversation starter) and she immediately probed me for more info. Actually, my family was more famous than I'd initially thought. Granted Kasumi was more educated than the average human, but her telling me she literally STUDIED my mom's work, and that my dad's business endeavors were well known even in Japan was news to me. I'd eventually told her that I was a duelist, she was immediately interested...Fast forward to the current day, and she knew almost everything about me.

"So how'd it gooooo?" she asked playfully.

I groaned, her lack of understanding of personal space showing it's self with her arms wrapped around my chest. "I won my match, so that's a plus." I replied nochenonatly. "I'm actually a guaranteed Obelisk blue now."

"That's great! She almost screamed, wrapping her hands around me even tighter. Pulling back with the slyest of smiles on her face while putting her warm hands on my back she said the magic words.

"Every champion deserves a reward, right?"

"Do your worst" I replied with a smile.

* * *

If you've ever ran for a long time, you know that when you wake up the next day, your whole body aches. Now imagine that same pain building up every single day for 2 and a half weeks. Now imagine an instant relief from all of that stress. A hand rubbing your shoulder blades with a warm touch kneads and molds your muscles, breaking up the blood clots that cause your muscles to ache.

The point was, Kasumi was amazing at her job. After one last long soak, I grabbed my freshly pressed blouse and matching skirt and got ready to leave.

"Hey can you wait up?" Kasumi called.

I twisted my head slightly to meet her line of vision before responding.

"Sure, what's up?"

"This'll seem a little sudden, but can we duel?"

She was right, it did seem really sudden. I didn't even know she played!

"I used to play a lot in grade school, but once high school rolled around, I just didn't make time anymore. I still have my old deck, so please?"

A huge smile popped up on my face.

"I'd be happy to!" I exclaimed.

Her eyes lit up for a moment before she donned a smile just like mine.

"You better not go easy on me! I was the best in my school when I was a kid."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I responded quickly.

As we both activated out duel disks, and the all too familiar whirl of the VR supercomputers churning filled the air, Kasumi started her turn.

* * *

"I'll start this duel off with my spell: Born from the grind stone! I can special summon a pyro type monster from my deck to my hand, but after I do so, I have to choose monsters equal to it's level and place them in any order on the top of my deck. The spirit of flames, solar flare dragon, and Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi are all placed on top of my deck. And as a result, I'll get to summon the cutest tsundere you've ever met, raging flame sprite!"

A moe girl with a burning match appeared on the the field, eyes literally burning before me. She had the stats 100/100 right next to her.

"I'll follow that up with my continuous spell: messenger of peace! As long as this card remains on the field, monsters with 1500 or more atk points can't declare an attack! And to top that off, I'll set down three cards face down and end my turn."

I had to admit, I was impressed. I hated stall decks to the end of the earth, but it was pretty cool to see Kasumi knew what she was doing.

"I guess I'll have to take you seriously now!" I replied with a smile.

"I'll activate my Spell card, LV memento! By discarding my silent magician level four, I can draw a card!"

Adding the uppermost card of my deck to my hand in a quick, crescent shaped sweep, I smiled before showing it to Kasumi.

"Since I drew my LV emblem, I can show it to you and draw again! And I'll summon the card I just drew: Noah: Tsunami of the spellsword!"

A silvery gray bearded bald headed man adorned with a tattered brown cloak rested his weight on a makeshift staff, the numbers 1400 and 1700 appearing near him.

"Next, I'll activate his effect. Once per turn, I can banish a spellcaster type monster from my grave to target a face-up spell or trap you control and destroy it. I'll choose your messenger of peace!"

As the shards of her enchantment fluttered down toward her feet, Kasumi wasn't fazed in the slightest. That cool, collected, confidence… It really pissed me off.

"Next I'll activate a spell I'm sure you know: Reinforcements of the army! And with it's effect I'll add Rachel: wildfire of the spellsword, from my deck to my hand!"

I smiled in recognition of my play.

"But wait, it gets even better! As long as I control a spellsword monster, I can special summon Rachel from my hand!"

A raven black haired woman burned a hole into reality, her chocolate fingers igniting the air around her creating a barrier of flames which surrounded her.

"Now we can get to the best part: Rachel's effect! By tributing a spellsword monster, I can target a card you control to banish and destroy it! I'll sacrifice Noah, and get rid of your flame Sprite permanently!"

An inferno spiraled out of rachel's blade, attempting to engulf the girl in her own personal hell.

"Nice try, but I'm no where done yet! I'll chain my quick-play spell: my body as a shield! By paying 1500 life points, I can negate rachel's effect and destroy her!"

The little girl smiled menacingly as rachel's attack was reflected right back at her, burning her to ash.

"Now you're monsterless Liz! Got a remedy for that?" Kasumi chided cheerfully

"Actually, yeah, I do. I activate monster reborn bringing back Rachel!"

Rachel reappeared on the field with a vengeance, her flames enveloping her once more.

"Before I try to take out your Sprite again, I'll grab some protection!"

Kasumi stifled a chuckle as I rolled my eyes in response.

"Not THAT kind of protection, geez. Anyway, I'll activate my continuous spell: Alchemic aura! I can banish either a spellcaster or warrior type monster to make all monsters of the opposite type unaffected by card effects during the battle phase! Now I'll attack your monster with rachel's burning blade!"

Rachel donned a sly grin, drew her blade, and ran at her newly minted nemesis.

"Uh-oh, guess I'll have to stop you again. I activate my trap: double passé!" This trap doesn't affect monsters, but the players themselves! It redirects your attack straight toward me, but allows my flame Sprite to attack you as compensation!"

Rachel slashed Kasumi through her torso with the virtual sword, her life points dropping to a messily 900. In response to my full out assault, kasumi's childish friend soared toward me with a small lit match in hand, tapped me softly, and my lifepoints decreased by a messily 100 as a result.

"You know, taking 3100 points of damage just to deal 100 back isn't exactly the optimal strategy."

I spat sarcastically.

"Liz, if it was just that 100 points of damage, I'd dare to say you'd be correct. But my counterattack just begun! First, flame sprite's mandatory effect kicks in: Whenever it inflicts battle damage, it gains 1000 attack points!"

"Big deal!" I call back "Even if I ended my turn here without any defenses, the most you'd be able to do would be attacking me for 1100 damage via Sprite's effect and then make it stronger than Rachel. All I'd have to do is use rachel's effect to banish your crabby little beast, summon a monster with 900 or more attack, and smash it into you for the win."

"Wow! You really think fast, dontcha Liz? The thing is, you're not gonna have another turn, hell, neither am I. This duel is gonna end right here with my quick play spell: berserker soul! When a monster I control with 1500 or less attack inflicts battle damage to you, I can discard my entire hand to enact the following: I excavate cards from my deck until I get one that isn't a monster. And for each monster I excavated by this effect, my flame Sprite gets and extra attack. And like you already mentioned, with my monster's effect, I won't be attacking Rachel, but you Liz!"

"Whaaaaat?!" I managed flabbergasted.

"That's not even the best part! Remember the second effect of born from the grind stone? I got to order the top 5 cards of my deck in any way I liked! I had three monsters among those 5, Liz. You were always good at math, so I'm sure you know that the total damage comes to 6300!"

I watched in awe as the 100/100 monster before me grew to be stronger than the legendary obelisk the tormentor in a single move, while simultaneously spelling my doom. All I could mouth out in utter shock was "wow".

* * *

Cards I made this chapter:

Born from the grindstone:

-Normal spell

You cannot normal summon or set the turn you activate this card. Special summon a fire attribute pyro type monster from your deck, ignoring its summoning conditions. Immediately after, place fire attribute pyro type monsters equal to the summoned monster's level on top of your deck in any order.

Breaker Soul

-Quickplay spell

(I used it's anime effect)

LV Memento

-normal spell

Discard a LV monster; draw a card. If the card shown has "LV" in it's name, you can reveal it to draw again.

LV Emblem

-Equip spell

Special summon a "LV" monster from your grave ignoring its summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. When it leaves the field; destroy this card. When this card leaves the field; destroy that monster.

Noah: Tsunami of the spellsword

-Effect monster

Level 4

Water

Spellcaster

Once per turn, can banish a spellcaster type monster from your grave to target a face-up spell or trap your opponent controls; destroy it. If this card is destroyed by battle, and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon a "Silent" monster with 1000 or less attack from your deck.

Rachel: Wildfire of the spellsword

-Effect monster

Level 4

Fire

Warrior

If you control a "Spellsword" monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can tribute a "Spellsword" monster you control to target one monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do; banish it.

Alchemic aura

-Continuous spell

Once per turn, you can banish either a warrior or a spellcaster type monster from your grave, and if you do, during each battle phase this turn, monsters of the type not banished are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in forever. Finally done with high school :) so I should actually update my stories. I'll try to get my code geass fix updated within a week. Thanks for reading!


End file.
